As the supply of 3D Television (3DTV) has become common, in addition to the supply of 3D content via storage media, the transmission of 3D image content via digital broadcasting is also becoming active.
Generally, a 3D image provides a 3D effect by using the principle of stereo view of both human eyes. Due to a parallax between both eye, in other words, due to a binocular parallax caused by a distance of approximately 65 mm between the eyes of a human being, man is capable of sensing depth perception, and, therefore, a 3D image provides a view allowing each of the user's left eye and right eye to view a respective flat image, thereby providing 3D effect and depth perception.
Such a 3D image display method includes a stereoscopic method, a volumetric method, a holographic methods, and so on. In case of the stereoscopic method, a left view image that is to be viewed by the left eye and a right view image that is to be viewed by the right eye are provided, and by allowing each of the left eye and the right eye to respectively view the left view image and the right view image through polarized glasses or the display device itself, the viewer may perceive a 3D image (or view) effect.
Meanwhile, in case a 3D content is viewed at home and not at a movie theater, locations (or positions) of a viewer may change (or vary) at all times. However, the current 3DTV receivers provide adequate 3D effects only when a 3D content is viewed at a fixed viewpoint or location (or position), and, therefore, in a standing point of the user, problems may occur in that the view is required to view the corresponding 3D content in limited locations (or positions).